The Game Master
by Gorgoo
Summary: When Nick Exalon plays his newest game, the villain comes out of the TV to attack Earth. Can Nick find the magic armor pieces needed to stop him?
1. Chapter 1: The Fast and the Furriest

The Game Master  
  
Notes: I do not own any of the game characters in this story. Oh, and the non-game characters were thought up by me but if someone has already copyrighted a character with that name or powers, then I don't claim it as mine, okay? Good.  
  
Chapter 1: the Fast and the Furriest  
  
Nick Exalon was just a normal kid who loves and video games. However, one day, he put a video game in his Game Box 64 Advance Station that would change his life forever. He bought the game at a store because it looked really fun. Also, the screenshots on the back of the box looked almost like photographs. He read the beginning part of the instructions where it told the controls and the story. According to the instructions, the story was:  
  
In the year 2564 and a half, the evil creature named Zarkon started using video games to control the world. However, there is someone who can stop him, and that someone is you. Welcome to the future. Welcome to: Game Master.  
  
The game, however, had strange powers. When Nick turned it on, his television screen cracked open. A strange, slimy creature oozed out of the broken screen. Two eyeballs on stalks popped out of the slug-like green body. The body suddenly changed shape. It suddenly turned into a man, and the colors changed to look like a man. He was tall, and had a leather jacket on. He smirked at Nick. "Well, well. It looks as if you've released me from my eternal prison. Yes, I was locked away in a video game so I wouldn't take over the world. However, now that you've released me, the only way to stop me is to summon the powers of the Game Master, but you don't know how to do that! I will rule the world, for I am ZARKON!" said the man. Zarkon disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the television screen suddenly fixed itself.  
  
Nick just stared at the screen, when suddenly the game turned on again. This time, however, letters appeared on the screen. "Choose Your Game." they said. Nick checked the instruction book and found out he needed to find all the pieces to the Game Master's armor to gain his powers and fight the evil Zarkon. Nick decided to go for the mystical staff first, and since it was in the Sonic game series, he looked at the screen and said "Sonic."  
  
Suddenly, Nick was pulled into a huge vortex and he landed in soft grass. He looked up and saw that the sky was clear blue, except for a few clouds. Then he noticed something strange. Everything was checkered! The dirt was brown and light brown, and the grass was two shades of green in a checkered pattern. "I'm in Green Hill Zone!" Nick exclaimed. He looked around to see if he could find any of the characters from the Sonic games. Suddenly, he got bonked on the head with a coconut. "Ow! Hey, who did that!?" he asked. Nick turned around to see a robotic monkey laughing at him. "Why, you little pest!" he yelled. He picked up a rock and threw it at the monkey, who blew up. A bird dropped out of it. "Oh yeah, this is a Sonic game! Cool!" He said. He picked up a few gold rings that were conveniently floating in mid-air in front of him. A gust of wind knocked Nick down, and he looked up to see Sonic staring at him. "Yo! You aren't one o' Buttnik's helpers, are you?" Sonic asked. Nick stood up and brushed some dirt off of himself, which suddenly went back to the place it had been before he fell, so it didn't mess up the checkered pattern. "Huh? Oh. No, I come from the real world. Sonic looked at him strangely again. "You okay? You do know that this is the real world, right?" Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Umm. no. This is a video game. The real world is where humans live." Nick explained. "Robotropolis is where humans live. Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Sonic. Nick looked at Sonic again. "Does he know he's in a video game? Probably not, so I'll just keep quiet about it." He thought. Sonic still stared at him. "Uh. I don't work for Robotnik. In fact, um... he's uh. my enemy too. I just don't like to fight too much." Nick said. Sonic still stared at him. "Well, you're not wearing a uniform, so I guess you're on our side." Sonic said. "Yeah. Listen, I might be able to fight Robotnik better if I had some sort of staff. Do you know where one is?" Nick asked. Sonic shook his head, and suddenly he was frozen, literally.  
  
An aura of cold was projected from the frozen Sonic, and even in the sunny climate, he still was frozen solid. Robotnik flew above on his Egg-O-Matic, shooting things with blue light coming from a gold staff. "That's the staff I need!" Nick exclaimed. He jumped up and tried to reach it, but he wasn't strong enough. He then got an idea. He picked up a coconut from a palmtree and hurled it at Robotnik. The Egg-O-Matic flashed and Robotnik waved his hands. "Just like in the games. I just need to hit him 7 more times and he's dead!" Nick thought. After a while, Nick finally blew up the Egg-O- Matic, and Robotnik dropped his staff. Sonic woke up and looked around. "Wha. what happened?" Sonic asked. "I beat Robotnik and he dropped the staff I needed!" Nick replied. He held up the staff and suddenly everything disappeared.  
  
"Well, I'm glad someone worthy of my power found the staff. I was worried the universe would be destroyed!" said a deep and powerful sounding voice coming from the darkness. Nick looked around, but saw nothing. Suddenly, his staff glowed a golden color. "I am the Game Master. If you find all the pieces of my armor I will fuse with you. You have just found the most important part, the staff of the game. With it, you can project the power of the elements. Right now it can only use ice and water, but if you keep it, you can learn more elements. It is the only way to stop Zarkon and his horde of Sharks." Said the voice, which turned out to be the Game Master. "Sharks?" asked Nick. "Yes, Game Sharks. They can take any form, and can control reality through the use of 'cheat codes'." Said the Game Master. Nick stared into the void, and suddenly it was gone. He was standing on ground again, but not in Green Hill Zone. He was in the middle of what looked like a desert. Nothing was around him but sand and darkness. However, it was no ordinary darkness. It was darkness with eyes! It turned out to be millions of pitch-black bats with glowing yellow eyes. They all formed into one huge winged human made of darkness.  
  
Nick clutched his staff and prepared to fight the. thing in front of him. It turned and faced him, staring at him with yellow eyes. It talked in what seemed to be thousands of deep voices at once as it said "I am the first of the Sharks, and it is my duty to defeat you. BEGONE!" Suddenly, Nick's head swelled like a balloon and he fell over from the weight. "Oops. Wrong cheat." Said the Game Shark. Nick's head returned to normal just in time for him to dodge a fireball. "Prepare to die." Said the shark. It pointed a clawed finger at Nick and he held up his staff to block.  
  
HAHA! I left you at a cliffhanger! THE END: For now 


	2. Chapter 2: Duel in Star Park

The Game Master Chapter 2: Duel in Star Park  
  
Notes: Once again, I do not own the copyright to Theme Park Roller Coaster or its mascot. You get the idea.  
  
Nick was sweating with fear. He had always loved video games, but he didn't want to die in one. Then he remembered his staff's power. He tried to focus the staff enough to send an ice beam at the shark, but he couldn't. The Game Shark just laughed at him and said "Unlimited Ammunition code! All Weapons code! Die, human!" in its multiple voices. Floating guns appeared and started shooting at Nick. He tried to block with his staff, but it was no use. The bullets were faster than him. He decided to try and use the staff one more time. He closed his eyes and ignored the pain, focusing only on the creature in front of him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and a flash of blue filled the whole desert that they were in. The Game Shark had been frozen. "You have a new record!" said a mechanical voice that was followed by a beeping sound. "Well, that was easy enough." Said Nick. His wounds instantly healed and he was suddenly sitting on his bedroom floor in front of the Television. "Glad that's over, but where's the next piece of armor?" Nick asked to no one in particular. He looked at the instruction book and decided to go after the golden shield next. He didn't know what game it was in, though, so he just said "Golden Shield." And he was transported into the next game.  
  
Nick looked down to see that he was sitting on soft grass, but it wasn't checkered like in Green Hill Zone. It was much more realistic, and yet, still different. Nick looked up from the grass to see where he was, and he saw an amusement park right in front of him. "I'm in Theme Park: Roller Coaster! I guess the shield is somewhere inside the park, so I'd better go in." Nick thought aloud. He walked up to the entrance to buy a ticket, but they were $500 per person! (Of course, they had a senior discount for only $499.99)  
  
"WHAT!? How does this guy expect to get customers if he raises the prices so high!?" Nick asked the guards. They just grunted and pushed him out of the way so more visitors could come in. Nick knew he couldn't pay for a ticket, so he decided to jump the fence. (That doesn't happen much in video games, does it?) He climbed on top of the fence and jumped down. Fortunately, the security guards were too busy disarming stink bombs to notice him. The ground inside the park was purplish rock, and there were signs all over saying "Welcome to Star Park!" Nick looked around. He went to some rides and rode them for fun, even though he knew he needed to find the shield. He then saw a huge roller coaster called Shocker. He decided to ride Shocker and got in line, but when he got up to the entrance, the same black bat-like things from before attacked him. "Oh great, more sharks." Nick thought as he got out his staff and prepared to fight.  
  
Nick shot ice beams all over, but it was no use. The sharks were too fast. One swooped down to attack Nick, and landed on his shoulder. It suddenly grew fangs and dug them into Nick's neck. He felt weak, and he knew no one could help him here. The security guards would arrest him. He was about to cry for help when everything went black and he fainted.  
  
"Hmm. So, you brought the intruder to me." Said a calm, yet strangely evil-sounding voice. Nick opened his eyes to see a strange creature made up of black spheres. (He looks like this:[pic])  
  
"You're." Nick said. "I see you know me. I am." said the creature, but Nick interrupted him. "YOU'RE UGLY!" Nick yelled. The creature glared at him. "NO! I am the mascot of Theme Park Roller Coaster! Almost no one knows about me, but that will all end soon enough. I will use the power of Zarkon's sharks to become powerful enough to get into the real world and finally be known! But first I need a name. How about. Bad Bubble? Yeah! That sounds good. I am now Bad Bubble!" said the weird spherical thing. Nick realized that he was in a building overlooking Star Park. Suddenly, a swarm of Game Sharks in their bat form flew through the window and merged with Bad Bubble. (Authors Notes: I could've thought up a better name, but I want this story to be funny too.) His eyes turned red and his antennae turned to horns as he laughed maniacally. (And if you've ever heard his voice on the game, you know that can get annoying quick.)  
  
Bad Bubble spit a fireball at Nick, who jumped and rolled out of the way. Nick concentrated hard on an ice beam, and shot it out of his staff. It hit Bad Bubble directly, but as soon as he froze, the ice melted. He was as warm as a fire! Nick then saw something he might be able to use against Bad Bubble. Sitting in a trophy case was the golden shield he had been looking for. He ran over and slammed his staff into the glass, shattering it. Then he grabbed the shield. A fireball flew at him and he raised the golden shield just in time. When the fireball struck, it was absorbed into the shield and the shot back out, hitting Bad Bubble, but doing no damage since he was already superheated. He punched at Nick, but it was no use. The shield blocked any attack. Nick still needed a way to stop Bad Bubble, though. He couldn't use ice, but he could use his staff's other element: water! He concentrated hard on water, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't shoot water. Then it happened. A rain cloud appeared in the room! Bad Bubble started getting weaker and weaker, but it wasn't giving up. Bad Bubble got hotter, trying to make the water turn to steam. It was no use. He was losing. The Game Sharks that had merged with his body separated from him and flew away. Bad Bubble was left lying on the floor. Nick looked at him and wondered if he really was evil, or if Zarkon had made him that way. Suddenly, Nick, the shield, and the staff were surrounded by darkness. "I see you have found the golden shield and defeated a powerful Shark. You now have the element of fire in your staff. Use it well, or not at all. The next game world you will need to visit will hold the helmet of strength, and with it, your armor will be whole. However, even with the full suit of armor, you still need all the elements to even have a chance against Zarkon." Said the familiar voice of the Game Master. "I can understand if you want to stop now. If you do, I'll give the powers to someone else." It said. "No. I will save the world or die trying! Teleport me to my next destination." Said Nick. Suddenly, Nick was staring up at a bright blue sky and a familiar plumber with a red cap and blue overalls.  
  
It's-a-him, Mario! And It's-a-the end also. So, THE END (It's-a-gonna be continued) 


End file.
